


W: A Small Thank You √

by a_pathetic0524



Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt on good grammaring, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | TORUKA] —exclamation /ˈθæŋk ˌjuː/used to tell someone that you are grateful because they have given you something or done something for you....Sometimes a simple word means a world.





	W: A Small Thank You √

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocuke/gifts), [totalsyndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/gifts), [Holyastronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/gifts).



> this is my writing exercise after a grammar lesson with my friends. hopefully my grammar is getting better, or perhaps still shitty. my talking will be off-grammar...
> 
> Disclaimer :
> 
> • One Ok Rock  
> • Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru  
> • title : © magna carta : tears of blood. it's a healing item.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy it, thank you for reading :") 

 

One thing he knew when it comes to tobacco is Yamashita Toru.

The cloudy smoke reminded him of a sky before the rain pours and the scent of a burning wood. Just how Yamashita Toru is. Calm and mysterious as the gray sky, but straightforward and honest like the thunder. Sometimes shocking. On stage, he is wild and energetic.

Whenever he turns his head to his left, he knows everything will be alright.

Taka walked closer toward the guitarist who was smoking alone behind the building. Tomorrow a music award will be held here.

“Beer?” Toru raised his brows.

Taka sipped the bitter, but savory liquid to wet his throat. “Wanna try?” He trusted the gold colored can to the tall guy. The brand isn't a popular one.

“It's good.”

Toru reached for the can. The sound the guitarist made sounds nice in his ears and he loves the way Toru swept his glistened lips with his tongue.

“Yeah,” The guitarist's word stopped midway, when the brunet observing what's written on the can. “It is,” Toru continued.

“Right?” A big grin adorned Taka's face after the guitarist nodded his head as he took another sip. At times an unknown brand is better than the popular one. A rare occurrence. Most likely it'd remind you of a shit—not that he ever tasted shits.

“I got in from another band's roadie,” Taka took the beer can Toru gave him back. The grey smokes flew, giving another color to Cleveland's evening sky. “We talked for a few minutes and he gave me this.” Taka sipped the beer. Hardly found outside Cleveland, according to the roadie. Maybe he could tell one of their staff to buy a few packs. He'll ask the roadie later.

It should be okay if it's the staff. At least nobody is going to doubt them as an adult. It was different for him and forced him to always had his passport ready whenever he buys alcohol. Last month a bouncer even denied him entrance to a certain night club. He didn't know anymore between mistaken as a girl or an underage, which one is the worst?

He peered at the guy beside him who was busying himself with his favourite tobacco, head leaning against the wall and looking up to the sky. Stars were nowhere to be seen. Replaced by the lights from the street lamps and stores from across the street.

“Are you feel nervous?” Takahiro leaned his back.

Tonight they had rehearsal for tomorrow's award show. To be able to walk in a red carpet, to perform on the show and got nominated, are an amazing thing he's unable to describe than he's happy and excited for tomorrow. The happiness made him hard to breathe.

“Aren't you?” Toru returned his question. A faint smirk adorned his tired face. His eye bags became more protruding.

Taka stretched out his hand, gently brushing the guitarist's light brown sweaty fringes to the side. “Well,” his palm cupped the guitarist's cheek, “I'd lie if I say I'm not,” he continued as his thumb caressing Toru's cheek bone. They had done their rehearsal around 15 minutes ago with the nervousness enveloped them. Toru disappeared at once after they finished, he went to greet the other lineups, and the rhythm duo said wanting to phone their wives--newly weds, ha!

“But.. excited.” He sipped the beer, licking his under lip to taste the bitterness more.

“How's your wrist, any way?” Toru strained his right wrist where it was hurted during their Japan tour because Toru fell from the stage and need to be bandaged for their latest North American's venue. The bandage was removed last night.

Taka reached for the guitarist's wrist. In a gentle way he lifted it up as he stooped, planting a kiss on the wrist. 

“It's healed now.”

He raised his head when low laughs followed Toru's word. “What's with that laugh, Toru-san?” he frowned, though, he chuckled, blending their laughs together. 

Toru pulled his wrist, to touch his cheek he then caressed with his knuckles. “Thanks.”

Taka sighed. He leaned his back against the wall. There were several people beside them in the parking lot behind the building. Too busy to even notice them. Their silence were filled by either the sound of him sipping the beer or Toru sighing as he blows smokes from his gaped lips and nostrils, colliding with the sound of vehicles driving on the road.

It's calming.

The beating behind his ribs became slower and the tenses were gradually leaving his shoulders. He took a deep breath. “Toru-san,” he began, “it should be me who needs to say thanks.”

Twelve years aren't a short time. “If you were never coming to me that day,” Taka bit his under lip, “what shit will I became?” Many things had happened.

What if the scenario was different?, sometimes this question comes to his head. Of course it'd bring nothing. Yet, he had that moment. When it's coming, he is grateful for many things. He is lucky for having Toru, Ryota and Tomoya in his life.

“If you weren't annoy me,” spammed him with texts and phone, stalked him, and even came to his workplace, “.. I won't be here right now.” He spread his hands, laughing.

Toru introduced him to many things he once thought he will never know. He will always remember Toru's strumming figure the first time Toru introduced his music. A moment that mesmerized him, his ears, his eyes. Everything. For the first time, he listened to a live instrumental. Raw. Not beautiful, but far from sucked.

With the impulsiveness they tried to fly to where they are at, United States. America. A country most people dream of. Failed. When the incident happened, he felt they'd finally finished. He cried a lot. His parents and Toru, however, made him realised everything will be alright.

Time passed. First American tour, International tour, then album, to in the end they signed to an American agency. American debut.

Tomorrow One Ok Rock will walk on their first red carpet and performing at their first award show.

They are had been this far.

That's why, “Thank you."

He turned to Toru, staring at the guitarist with his teary eyes. “Fuck,” Taka scratched his nape. “I must be sounded funny.” And sentimental.

Toru dropped his cigarette, crushing it with his shoe. He drew a faint smirk as he did it. 

Taka lifted his brow. “Ah, you are going to laugh at me, aren't you?” He snorted. “Fine, just laugh.” then gulping what left inside the can. His cheeks became warm. He wanted to bash his head against the wall. He wanted to run away while screaming and cursing this side of his.

“Sorry,” Toru chortled.

He threw his face to other side, mumbling unclear words with his lips pressed to the can's edge. Or, trying to hide the shame after he told the band's leader those things. Ah, he wanted to smack Tomoya's head.

“Thanks.”

“...”

_Oh_.

_His heart_.

“Thank you for being our vocalist too.”

His heart...

Wonder if he'd get a heart attack if its beating this fast. What if his heart failed working, and he'd be unable to perform tomorrow?

“And,”

‘ _One Ok Rock cancelled their performance on APMA, after the frontman got a heart attack_ —’

“Thank you for loving me.”

‘— _because of the guitarist_.’

Taka lowered his head, teeth bitting hard the can's edge. Maybe he'd break his teeth. If he did, he'd blame Toru if One Ok Rock became known as a rock band with crooked teeth vocalist. 

But... Toru's palm on his crown was strong and wide. His pats warmth his heart in the chilly evening in Cleveland.

“Fuck,” Taka murmured. His teeth hurt.

He knitted his brows as his irises reflecting the younger. And, it felt his cheeks were burning. “I think, I'm older than you... and don't smile!”

“All right, all right.” Toru thudded his shoulders. A ha, he's a troubled kid.

Goddamnit.

But—“Oh, fuck it.” Taka burst into Toru, clinging to his neck as if he wanted to choke the guitarist.

“Too tight,” Toru coughed as he trying to hold his laugher, “can't breathe...”

“Your own fault.” Taka giggled on Toru's neck. Mhm, he loves Toru's scent. Tobacco, soap, and sweat with a fading hint of his musky cologne. He placed a kiss to Toru's gold earring, a couple of his earrings. “If I can't perform tomorrow, it's your fault too,” he whispered.

Toru embraced him, returning his affection. “How did you know my tonight plan, Takahiro?”

Taka shoved the guitarist, “What's with that?” he frowned.

“What? I can't?”

The corner of his lips twitched, “I—” Taka sighed, “Ck, not that you can't.. but..”

“So?” Toru curled his lips.

Taka sighed. His eyes gleamed, begging the younger. “Spare my ass.”

“Not promise.”

Taka tilted his head, squinted his eyes and giving Toru a stare as deadly as he could. He pouted. Which obvious enough it made Toru cracked than being scared. Oh, yeah, laugh as much as you can, Toru-san.

A long sigh made an escape. He drew a weak smile on his face. “Thank you for choosing me.” As your vocalist and someone you'd spent the rest of your time with. “And, you're welcome.” His smile grew wider.

Toru smiled at him, planting a soft peck to his crown before his fiancé embraced his shoulders and started to walk. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold." 

“Yeah.”

He'd be lying if he said he isn't nervous for tomorrow. No matter how long they've been in the industry, tomorrow will be their first award show's performance, in US and the audiences are unfamiliar with them.

“I hope we won tomorrow,” Taka said as they entered the building. He threw the empty can in the trash can they found as they strolled the corridor toward their changing room 

“Hopefully.” Toru shrugged. “Ryota kept chanting for our winning every night.”

“That stupid guy.” He snorted and then chuckled.

No matter how nervous he is...

“Hey, Toru-san, wanna pair our clothes tomorrow?”

... whenever he glances to his left, he always knows...

“Sure.”

_Everything will be all right._

 

•••


End file.
